


Shit, I'm the Dad

by aoimoku



Category: Harbinger (comic) 2012
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimoku/pseuds/aoimoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Stanchek is the leader of his team, and he may be the team “Dad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit, I'm the Dad

Author Notes: I might be the first author to post Harbinger comic fanfiction on AO3. And this is my first official fanfiction post. Go me. :)

Please read and tell me what you think. Harbinger is a comic book published by Valiant Entertainment. I’m just playing with their characters.

 

* * *

 

Shit, I’m the Dad. How did I become... Ok I know. I am one of the responsible ones on our team, the Renegades. Kris is the get shit done type. Faith is the heart. Charlene and John are the muscle. I’m the leader... plus muscle. Anyway, it’s my job not to get them killed. And in my war with Harada...they’ll be massacred. I can’t let my ego or anger get in the way. I can’t lose them like I lost Joe. I need to be there for my Renegades.

We’re headed to Las Vegas for the Project Rising Spirit situation. I’m trusting the Bleeding Monk on this one. The vision he showed me, the war... it **must not** happen. The Monk told me to help the psiot kids, who escaped from PRS. I need to be better, someone worth following, to be able to help them. The situation can dovetail fast though. Both Harada and PRS are heading to Las Vegas, heading for those kids. The kids aren’t harmless, not by a long shot, but they need to know someone is in their corner. I need to make sure my team makes it out alive, as well as save those psiots. And the wider world mustn’t know psiots exist. That’s a huge bill... let’s worry about smaller things for a change.

I need to talk to John so we see eye to eye. He is more of an wildcard than Charlene. Plus, I want to help him feel comfortable being himself; to not feel that he is only useful as ‘the big guy’. “We can work on his people skills as well,” Peter remembered with a grin. Bar fights don’t help when you’re supposed to be under the radar. After what happened in Georgia, I need to be better.

Yup, I’m the Dad. Kris would make a great mom.


End file.
